


Love, it will get you now|here

by Niellune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой есть вещи, о которых в первую очередь стоит признаться самому себе. Или послушать брата. Или просто раскрыть глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — Скарлетт перехватывает Роберта за рукав. Дауни ничего не стоит отмахнуться, вывернуться из ее рук, чмокнуть в затылок и унестись в галдящую толпу.

Этой ночью — да и все ближайшие ночи и дни он — дива вечерних и утренних шоу, звезда первой величины, магнит для журналистских вопросов и чёрная дыра, поглощающая внимание всего мира. Он уверен в этом, а спорить с ним никто и не собирается.

Скарлетт пишет ему: «Эксцентричная профурсетка». Роберт находит Йоханссон в толпе и одаривает её широкой довольной улыбкой. Он любит интересные, необычные словечки и любит, когда их произносят в контексте его, Роберта, пусть Скарлетт только что и назвала его шлюхой.

Он улыбается.

Ему очень душно и хочется хотя бы стянуть с шеи атласную удавку, цвета глаз Эванса, между прочим, но на то он и Роберт Дауни младший, чтобы забить на настойчивую потребность. Выдержать.

Роберт не стоит на одном месте, словно в его многомилионной заднице шило размером с Оклахому. Сьюзан здесь нет, и у него напрочь отказывают тормоза. Он не может подолгу разговаривать с одними и теми же людьми, он должен быть в курсе всего происходящего и он уж точно должен влить в себя четвёртый, да, кажется, четвёртый бокал шампанского.

Роберту жарко и он смеётся.

Он феерит, разрываясь на части, одаривая вниманием каждого, кто может попасть под влияние его бесконечного обаяния. И почти не скучает по сковывающему его спокойствию во время прошлого промо-тура, когда он должен был выглядеть солидно и отчасти строго. Сегодня, завтра, на ближайшие месяцы, если не больше, он Тони Старк. Ведь окружающие хотят именно этого, верно?

Роберту дико не нравится, как на него весь день смотрит Скарлетт. 

Она знает.

Она знает, но Роберту именно сейчас откровенно похуй.

Он уже устал, падая без спасательного жилета в яркий глубокий омут столь любимого им образа. И именно из-за внутреннего, чудовищного перенасыщения его несёт по самой крутой наклонной, которую можно было бы себе вообразить. 

Джосс лишь качает головой и старается не смотреть на Дауни. Роберт привлекает внимание и плещет энтузиазмом. Джоссу на данный момент больше ничего и не надо. 

Хэмсворт обнимает его и треплет по затылку. Хэмсворт считает его поведение бесподобным.

Марка Роберт не может найти уже битых полчаса. Санрайз тоже нигде не видно, и Роберт хочет думать, что Руффало просто зажимает где-то жену, а не свалил с концами. Марк любит Сайнрайз настолько же сильно, как Роберт любит Сьюзан, и Дауни его понимает и поддерживает в потребности уединиться, но только не сейчас! Только не сейчас, когда Марк ему необходим. С ним легко и всегда понятно. И нет ощущения одиночества в этой клоунаде. 

Эванс стоит со своим пиар-менеджером. Он держится в стороне и всем улыбается, но в разговор вступает неохотно. Крис крутит в руке бокал — шампанское, наверняка, уже тёплое, а Эвансу, наверняка, уже хватит. Хотя «хватит» — мягко сказано. Когда Роберт (слишком давно, чтобы помнить когда), давал ему советы как расслабиться, предложение «принять немного» было встречено с возражением. «Уж лучше представлять всех в белье», — отмахнулся в тот раз Крис. Дауни тогда выразительно посмотрел на него и качнул бёдрами. Эванс рассмеялся, похлопал его по плечу и ничего не понял. Окей, проехали.

Сегодня, видимо, Крис внял совету. 

Роберт вливает в себя пятый бокал и вновь попадает в руки Скарлетт.

— Тебе хватит, — она отводит протянутую к подносу с бокалами руку Дауни и цепляет его за галстук. 

— Ты перепутала меня с Роуз, мамочка.

— С Роуз, слава богу, я тебя никогда не перепутаю, — Йоханссон фыркает и продолжает тянуть Роберта за галстук, уводя его из толпы. У Скарлетт обнажены мраморные плечи и спина, и выглядит в этом чёрном платье она потрясающе. Конечно, Роберт её безумно любит, особенно сейчас, поэтому и следует покорно, но сейчас он, так, к слову, любит вообще весь мир.

Эванс курит. Ну, конечно, Эванс стоит и курит на заднем дворе, и Скарлетт продолжает тянуть, хоть Роберт, будто трезвея немного, и пытается замедлиться.

Крис видит их, зажимает зубами сигарету и стягивает пиджак. Когда Эванс накидывает его на обнажённые плечи Скарлетт, Роберт не хочет представлять, какой он тёплый, но не представлять не получается. Крис молчит. 

— Я устала, — шепчет Йоханссон, присаживаясь на парапет и вытягивая ноги. — Многое отдала бы за массаж, — она крутит стопой и болезненно, почти неслышно, стонет.

— Роберта попроси, он сегодня не против всем что-нибудь сделать, — Крис чуть ёжится от холода и тушит бычок о стену. 

Роберт в это время напевает себе под нос «I could use someone like you, someone who kill on my command»*, но замолкает на полуслове и перестаёт делать вид, что его не интересует происходящее.

Чуть склонив голову, Скарлетт переводит взгляд на Роберта, который смотрит на Криса, до этой минуты просто не желая понимать, зачем он здесь. Она хитро улыбается, а Эванс тихо бесится. 

— Тебя это волнует? — Дауни надеется, что интонация у него колючая. 

— Нет, простое наблюдение, — Эванс пожимает плечами и тянется к галстуку, немного его ослабляя. Роберт залипает на его руку у шеи. Текст песни и далее проигрывается в голове, очень некстати заедая на самой отвратительной и прекрасной строчке, и он не может её не пропеть.

— Your ass belongs to me now!**

От Эванса пахнет сигаретами, и Роберт прикрывает глаза на мгновение, когда Крис подходит к нему вплотную.

— Ты меня достал, — чеканит Крис. Каждое слово — как отбойным молотком по бетону. Он больше не смеётся безудержно и не щурится смущённо. От его кожи исходит аромат восточных пряностей — Роберт знает толк в ароматах, и никотина. Когда он успел настолько прокурить себя, Роберт не понимает. Оказывается, он и не замечал вовсе, исчезал ли Эванс из клубного зала и сколько раз он исчезал.

— А ты наконец-то прекратил строить из себя капитана благочестивость, — Роберт хочет отшутиться, он должен отшутиться и отстраниться, оттолкнуться, отбежать от Эванса со скоростью света. — Ещё бы недоступность из списка вычеркнуть, и вечер перестанет быть томным. 

— Только, когда прекратишь строить из себя язвительную суку, — Крис улыбается. Он всегда улыбается доброжелательно и открыто, даже когда из его рта льётся нечто непотребное. — Которую давно не драли.

Краем уха Роберт слышит, как хлопает дверь, и они остаются в полутьме. 

— Что? — у Эванса кривая усмешка, а в глазах проскальзывает нечто звериное. — Думаешь, я таких слов не знаю?

Роберт уже давно знает, в чём главное сходство Криса и Стива Роджерса. Отлично, стоит признать, что у Дауни под рёбрами засосало, когда он посмотрел «Сквозь снег», а после никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что Крис не просто играл Кёртиса. 

Кёртис беспрестанно сидел в нём, а Крис, как и доблестный Капитан Америка, прятал его — другую, тёмную сторону.

Это волновало Роберта ещё тогда.

Это будоражит и сейчас.

Крис стоит вплотную. Почти прижавшись, но не касаясь Роберта. Он пьян, поэтому дышит тяжело. Но взгляд прищуренных глаз всё такой же пристальный и невыносимый. Роберт хочет отвернуться, но Эванс цепко сжимает холодными пальцами его подбородок. Не даёт увернуться, только давит сильнее на щёки. 

— Что, хочешь узнать, чего я стою без костюма? — Роберт шутит и ему не больно, только если немного, от давления пальцев, и он всё ещё уверен, что должен оставаться фееричной дивой даже сейчас. Он ничего не соображает, но это Крис, и если их кто-нибудь сейчас прервёт, он пойдёт и сбросится с крыши.

Их никто не прерывает. Эванс ему не отвечает. Он молчит и нависает над Робертом, тянет его за галстук — какого чёрта всем так хочется тянуть его галстук? — и слишком близко наклоняется, отчего у Дауни подкашиваются колени.

— Я хочу, — Крис наматывает галстук Роберта на ладонь до узла, задевает узорную брошь и шипит, оцарапавшись, — чтобы ты не забывал, хоть иногда, что ты здесь не один, и прекратил лезть на передний план!

— Я хорошо продаюсь. Лучше вас, ребятки.

— Ну да, продаёшься хорошо. Как шлюха.

У Роберта голос дерзкий. Крис шепчет глухо, почти в самые губы.

Сейчас он кажется Дауни особенно большим, мощным и широким. Забыв о привычной весёлости, Эванс серьёзен. И зол, на Роберта в первую очередь, и Роберт это знает. Не просто чувствует или догадывается, а именно знает. А ведь совсем недавно Дауни был убеждён, что Крис прикидывается беззаботным придурком, чтобы только не замечать и не реагировать на его, Роберта, ухищрения.

Дауни ни на секунду не прекращает считать себя центром вселенной. Но он, будто желторотый птенец, не знает, как сделать себя центром вселенной Эванса. Который возвышается над ним горой, почти что вжимая в стену, но держит дистанцию.

Крис всё ещё впечатывает пальцы Роберту в щёки и сдавливает галстуком горло.

Роберт поддевает пряжку ремня Эванса и сжимает его запястье. Ему всё ещё не больно и почти не душно. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, и это противостояние похоже на игру, которую они вынуждены вести по контракту. Только вот их не снимают камеры и не атакуют репортёры. Здесь не для кого изливать фансервис и будоражить чьё-либо воображение, кроме как для самих себя.

Просто Крис нависает над ним и дышит в самые губы. Просто Роберт вцепляется мёртвой хваткой за его ремень. И тянет на себя. 

— Не всем нравится твой образ гламурной стервы, Роберт, — выдыхает наконец-то Эванс. — Мне он не нравится, тебе ясно?

Давление со щёк исчезает, но Роберт продолжает держать Криса за запястье. Эванс аккуратно, но настойчиво отстраняется и пытается высвободить руку. 

Он смотрит на Роберта без единого вопроса.

Дауни его не отпускает.


	2. Chapter 2

Всего под прицелом камер они проводят почти пять часов. Подготовка, пресс-конференция, ковровая дорожка и вновь вопросы журналистов, а затем очередной просмотр фильма без субтитров — и вот каждому из них уже хочется выть от усталости. Вокруг постоянно снуют ассистенты и рабочие, и Роберт видит, что Крис чувствует себя в западне. Ни вырваться, ни вздохнуть спокойно, ни расслабиться. 

— Эй, — Дауни придерживает Эванса за рукав, взмахом руки отсылает одного из ассистентов, который умудряется во всей этой суматохе ещё и пристать к нему с автографом, и буквально впихивает Крису в руки стакан холодной минералки. — Выпей и постой пару минут в уголке.

— Я и так почти всё время стою в углу, — Крис неопределённо хмыкает, берёт стакан и выпивает воду залпом, проливая несколько капель на зелёное поло. Он закатывает глаза и нервно принимается оттирать мокрые пятна, но они лишь расплываются на ткани прямо посреди груди, и Роберт отводит руку Криса, достаточно крепко сжав его запястье.

— Само высохнет, оставь. Хватит, — Дауни пристально на него смотрит, но улыбается, пытаясь успокоить своей улыбкой и подбодрить. — Всё будет нормально. Выйдешь, скажешь пару глупостей и продолжишь тихо и незаметно сидеть в углу, пока все софиты будут мои.

— Снова разыграешь диву? — Крис смотрит прямо перед собой, в приоткрытую дверь, откуда раздаётся визгливый гул и крики на непонятном языке. Он отводит взгляд от Роберта, задавая вопрос, и Роберт видит, как по щекам Эванса ходят желваки, а горло постоянно напрягается, будто тот сглатывает через силу. 

— Жизнь тебе спасу, дорогой.

— Без игр, Бобби.

— А кто играет? — Роберт одёргивает тёмно-синий, приталенный пиджак, поправляет и без этого идеальные складки на рукавах и дерзко улыбается, подмигивая. — Соберись, дорито. Всего две недели осталось. 

Только слепой бы не заметил, что Роберт старается. 

Старается так сильно, разве что из штанов не выпрыгивает, каждую минуту одёргивая себя от себя же самого. Он паясничает — в меру, почти не шутит и постоянно, как истовая фанатка, на стену лезть готов из-за Эванса. Эванса, который льёт воду и периодически восхищается Дауни, но его восхищение кажется Роберту картонным, словно Крис читает заученный с бумажки текст. Может, это не так, но Роберт ни на йоту не верит в его искренность. 

На публике Крис обычный. Привычный до зубного скрежета, свой парень, мистер очаровашка и, местами, абсолютный долбоёб, каким привыкли его видеть окружающие на подобных мероприятиях.

И всё бы хорошо, только он видел настоящего Криса, и в его глазах совсем не восхищённые сердечки кружились. В них была вязкая, утягивающая под воду трясина, без единого шанса напоследок глотнуть хоть немного воздуха — подобное двуличие сейчас напрягает, как никогда ранее. 

На презентации они вместе, но не рядом. Роберта немного это бесит — он привык держать возле себя всё, что хочет. Но они под постоянным надзором камер, их окружают журналисты и вопящие фанаты, поэтому Дауни (да и любому из них) приходится просто подстраиваться под ситуацию, корчить смешные рожи и пытаться вызывать бурю восторга.

Роберт рад, что ничерта не понимает по-корейски, поэтому крики со всех сторон — всего лишь сопутствующий высокочастотный шум, от которого сдавливает перепонки. Стоит лишь сглотнуть, тряхнуть головой — и шум остаётся где-то на периферии, из которой его вытаскивает очередной вопрос.

Крис самый большой из них, но он почти не сидит на стуле прямо. Он сутулится и смотрит в одну точку перед собой, абстрагируясь от всеобщего внимания. Хочет казаться меньше, чем есть на самом деле, но, чёрт, он же сидит на подиуме — где он думает спрятаться? 

Порой Роберт поглядывает на него. Иногда Крис ему отвечает, даже улыбается. На каждую улыбку Дауни отвечает тонкой подколкой. Пригласить Марка к себе в номер? Без проблем, Роберт ведь в его команде. На каждую подколку Эванс реагирует лишь ухмылкой. Будто позволяет Роберту развлекаться, пока есть возможность. А затем вновь заявляет, что Железный человек лучший, и ни секунды не тратит на то, чтобы увидеть реакцию Дауни.

Их номера в нескольких десятках шагов — достаточно близко, чтобы Роберт мог успеть передумать. Дауни всегда решителен в меру, и он просто не рассчитывал, что решительность не испарится до того, как придётся толкнуть приоткрытую дверь соседнего номера. Крис просто не успевает захлопнуть её за собой, а Роберт уже оказывается внутри. 

Эванс хмыкает и тянется за спину Роберта, щёлкая замком. Крис пахнет потрясающе, и Роберт невольно втягивает носом воздух поглубже — лёгкие наполняются тяжестью до самого горла, прежде чем получается выдохнуть. Крис это замечает, но ничего не говорит, от чего у Роберта зудит в подкорке. 

Эванс ведёт двойную игру. В его глазах Роберт видит одно, но говорит он совершенно противоположное. Возможно, он сам ничего не понимает. А возможно, понимает слишком много, чтобы додуматься держаться на расстоянии. Дауни с правилами подобной игры более чем знаком, и будь перед ним кто-нибудь другой… Но Крис не кто-нибудь, Крис не подыгрывает ему, но от своей игры устаёт не меньше — она порядочно утомляет, а Эванс и без того выглядит уставшим, когда замирает посреди комнаты с мятой футболкой в руках. 

— Вон туда, — подсказывает Роберт, указывая на раскрытый чемодан на кровати и опускается в широкое белое кресло. Ткань под пальцами приятная, а на подлокотник наброшен пиджак Криса с пресс-конференции. 

— Ага, точно, — Эванс кивает, трёт переносицу, зажмурившись, и не глядя кидает футболку — она падает бесформенным комком, и Роберт морщится. Он терпеть не может чужой беспорядок, хотя вокруг него часто царит полный хаос. — Тебе собираться не надо?

— Ты забыл, что мой самолёт – мои правила? — фыркает Роберт и протягивает Крису пиджак, хотя предпочёл бы накинуть его себе на плечи.

— Летишь, когда захочешь? — Эванс забирает пиджак из протянутой руки — они не соприкасаются пальцами даже на миллиметр, как в тех романтичных фильмах, где время останавливается именно на этом моменте. Дауни слишком стар для подобного романтичного бреда, просто ладонь немного покалывает от жёсткой ткани. 

Крис расстёгивает нижнюю пуговицу воротника поло — ему жарко, ткань подмышками влажная, и Роберту не должно это нравиться, но он в который раз залипает на массивные бицепсы и линию тёмных волос, чуть заметную под коротким рукавом. 

— В этом вся прелесть частного самолёта. Через сколько у тебя рейс? 

— Через 5 часов, — Крис берёт с прикроватной тумбочки высокую белую чашку, в которой должен быть кофе и делает несколько глотков. 

— Сердце посадить не боишься? — Роберт кивает на чашку, сощурившись. — Каждый час кофеёк лакаешь.

— Не боюсь. Оно у меня каменное.

— Как ты точно подметил, я бы не сказал лучше, — Роберт почти шепчет, но достаточно громко, чтобы Крис его услышал. 

— Ты чего-то хотел? — Эванс предсказуемо игнорирует лёгкий укол и задаёт нейтральный вопрос, кидает на кровать тёмно-синюю куртку и бейсболку, вскользь бросает взгляд на вибрирующий телефон и, не слыша ответа, прекращает что-либо делать, вопросительно уставившись на Дауни. 

— Вообще я хотел дождаться Марка, — просто отвечает Роберт, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Криса и не получая её. Тот продолжает вопросительно смотреть на Дауни, стоя посреди комнаты.. 

— Ну, так остался бы у себя, — Эванс пожимает плечами. — Он так напрашивался активно.

— Тоже заметил? Ну, да, Марк настойчивый, когда ему что-то нужно. Решительный, чего о многих других не скажешь.

— Много других было? Список ведёшь?

— Наблюдательный просто и память неплохая на косяки. 

— На косяки? — Эванс насмешливо приподнимает бровь.

— Ну, ты вот обещался завалиться в мой джакузи с бутылкой амароне лет десять назад, да? Я жду, а ты всё не приходишь.

— Вспомнил тоже, — Крис закатывает глаза и шумно, насмешливо фыркает. — Я тогда был в ноль убитый, а ты сидел за соседним столом, и Джессика мне ещё на уши присела. Хорошо, что я тогда просто до тебя дошёл и смог хоть что-нибудь сказать.

— Так я тебя поблагодарить должен, что ты не упал передо мной и не заблевал ботинки? — Роберт улыбается Крису в ответ, но улыбка выходит вымученной. Нет, больше раздосадованной из-за того, что Эванс ни в какую не хочет ничего слушать. Он слышит, что-то там перерабатывает в своей голове, но ни черта не понимает. 

— В точку! — смеётся Крис.

Роберт скрипит зубами и улыбается с натяжкой. Порой ему хочется пнуть Криса. Потому что обычных слов он не понимает. Любой намёк влечёт за собой абсолютное ничего. А Роберт устал каждый раз натыкаться на преграды вокруг Эванса. И дело лишь в том, что Дауни убежден — оно того стоит, чёрт возьми, пусть от этого осознания и свихнуться можно. 

От бездействия Эванса тоже можно.

Эванса, который продолжает методично скидывать вещи в чемодан, отвлекаясь лишь на чашку с кофе. 

— У Марка смелости на многое хватает, — продолжает после недолгой, но очень ощутимой паузы Роберт. 

— Он создаёт нужный антураж.

— Или просто умеет расслабляться и отпускать себя.

— Что-то я слышу упрёк в твоём голосе, — Эванс хмыкает, застёгивает молнию на чемодане и оттаскивает его к двери, а Роберт с нетерпением ждёт момента, когда Крису просто нечем будет занять руки. Некуда будет смотреть и никак не сбежать. 

— Что-то ты не даёшь то, что нужно, — пожимает плечами Роберт.

— О, а ты знаешь, что и кому я должен давать? — Крис, сложив руки на груди, прислоняется к двери. А Роберт залипает на его плечи в поло, которое, кажется, вот-вот затрещит по швам.

— Знаю, но ты как католическая целочка, всё мнешься и доказываешь, что ты не такая.

— О чём ты? 

Чёрт.

Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт. 

Не будь у Роберта какой-никакой, но силы воли, он бы уже ударился головой о стену. Приложился бы до обморока, только чтобы не терпеть очередное представление из серии «я беззаботный идиот».

— Не понимаешь, да? 

Скарлетт его предупреждала, что будет непросто. Она знает Криса намного дольше и, конечно же, реагирует на него иначе, чем Роберт. Не столь слепо.

— Не понимаю, — Крис напряжённо хмурится, отлипает от двери, и, сделав несколько шагов, вновь замирает, возвышаясь над Робертом. 

— Я присмотрел в холле статуэтку. Точно тебе подарю, в знак вечной любви и дружбы, — цедит Роберт. — С тремя обезьянками. Ты таких, конечно, знаешь, натурщиком подрабатывал. Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего никому не скажу. Прекрасное жизненное кредо. 

— Бобби, о чём ты? — повторяет Крис, буквально падает в кресло и, выставив ногу, пристально смотрит на Роберта. 

Называть его Бобби — запрещённый приём. Роберту не то, чтобы не нравится уменьшительная форма своего имени. Но Крис порой произносит его так, будто издевается, и Дауни хочет заехать ему кулаком, куда достанет. Обычно он сдерживается. Обычно подобное происходит не наедине. Обычно Эванс его так откровенно не провоцирует.

— О правилах твоей любимой игры! Прикидываешься слепым и глухим? — Дауни вскакивает с кресла, в несколько шагов пересекает расстояние между ними и, пока Эванс не успевает опомниться, опускается перед ним на колени. — Окей. Надеюсь, хоть это ты заметишь и запомнишь!

Крис почти успевает его остановить. 

Почти.

Роберт не хочет вспоминать, при каких обстоятельствах его трахали в рот последний раз. Если не думать о сырой прачечной, жёсткой робе и саднящей скуле, даже порой удаётся представить, что это был всего лишь дурной сон длиною в несколько лет. 

Просто дурной сон, который кажется туманной дымкой в сравнении с тем, что происходит в данную минуту, когда он сам, вжавшись между ног Криса, подтягивает его к себе за ремень. 

Пряжка звенит в абсолютной тишине, молния поддаётся предательски легко, но у Криса есть время, чтобы оттолкнуть Роберта. У него всё ещё есть эти пять, четыре, три, две, одна секунда, прежде чем горячие мокрые губы смыкаются вокруг головки.

Эванс возбуждён. Блядь, он не пятнадцатилетний пацан, у которого постоянно стоит, но рядом с Робертом он… возбуждён далеко не в первый раз. Обычно, он предпочитает об этом не думать. Привычное обычно в эту минуту не прокатывает, потому что Дауни берёт ещё глубже. 

Крис запрокидывает голову, не в силах смотреть в глаза Роберту, и, если напрячь воображение, то можно представить Джессику, или Минку, или Лили — прекрасную Лили, у которой тоже карие глаза, но которая, Эванс готов свой гонорар поставить, никогда не отсасывала бы ему так жадно. Он впивается пальцами в подлокотники кресла и стискивает зубы, лишь бы не издать ни звука, когда Роберт в первый раз пускает член в своё горло. В мокрое, тесное и потрясающе горячее горло, поддевая языком.

Напрячь воображение не получается. Тяжело обманывать собственные глаза, а держать их закрытыми Крису кажется кощунством. Особенно, когда Роберт привлекает к себе внимание — хотя куда уж больше? — проведя ладонью по внутренней стороне напряжённого бедра, соскальзывает пальцами в промежность и сжимает яйца.

Эванс шипит, а Роберт носом вжимается в его пах и сглатывает, впившись пальцами в широко разведённые бёдра. И Крис не может не отпустить себя, жёстко зарываясь пальцами в тёмные волосы на затылке, удерживая Роберта, глубже   
толкнувшись членом в глотку. 

Крису тридцать три, и ему отсасывают далеко не в первый раз, но такой рот он трахает впервые. Роберт лижет его, заглатывает, вбирает член меж плотно сомкнутых губ и беспрестанно сглатывает горлом, позволяя растрахивать свой рот.

И смотрит. 

Смотрит своими потрясающими, почти чёрными глазами и, кажется, улыбается, и Крис хочет вновь схватить его за горло, но лишь резче толкает затылком на себя, запрокидывая голову. Дыхание часто рвётся из приоткрытого рта, по бёдрам разливается тепло. Эванс хочет зацепиться за что-нибудь, он пытается считать про себя один, два, три, но сбивается каждый раз не дойдя и до десяти, пока не спускает в принимающий его рот. 

Роберт тянется к низкому стеклянному столику и, схватив с него салфетку, сплёвывает. Губы саднит, особенно в уголках, а кожа на затылке дико ноет — Крис слишком сильно сжимал его волосы, когда натягивал на себя. 

— Удачного полёта, Крис, — Дауни поднимается с колен и пальцами стирает с губ остатки слюны и спермы. Ему не надо смотреть в зеркало, чтобы увидеть, какие они красные и мокрые. 

Он чувствует, как горят щёки, а ноги подкашиваются от долго и неудобного сидения на коленях. Но спина у Роберта прямая, и он выглядит привычно-высокомерно для себя самого. Крис этого не замечает. Кажется, Эванс сейчас вообще ничего не замечает, развалившись на кресле. У него широко расставлены ноги, закрыты глаза и грудь вздымается тяжело. Спрашивать у Криса сейчас что-либо бесполезно, говорить — тоже. 

Роберт усмехается уголками губ, совсем как Тони Старк.

А за пределами номера, когда закрывает за собой дверь, почти бесшумно, глубоко выдыхает. Потому, что он впервые сорвался и перешёл черту, которую никогда не собирался переходить. Потому, что с Крисом не будет просто. Потому, что легче ему не становится. Совсем.


	3. Chapter 3

У Роберта рябит в глазах, когда он видит Криса в ярко-красной толстовке.

У него рябит в глазах с самого утра, которое и не утро вовсе, а ночь в родном доме за океаном. У него дико раскалывается голова от недосыпа и изнурительного перелёта. А Эванс мелькает перед глазами алым пятном. 

Они не пересекались в гостинице, ехали на разных машинах и сейчас разговаривают с совершенно разными людьми. Они даже не здоровались толком — Эванс только кивнул ему из противоположного угла, будто… Окей, да, стоит признать — Роберт до дикой злобной дрожи хотел какой-либо реакции на себя, кроме кивка.

— Ты опять посадил меня рядом с Эвансом?! — играть возмущение у Роберта получается ничуть не хуже, чем любую другую эмоцию. Оно выходит настолько натуральным, что Джосс, которому явно сейчас не до Роберта, даже телефон отводит от уха.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — Уидонн шипит, закрывая рукой микрофон.

— У него очередной приступ мании величия. Необоснованная претенциозность, — Йоханссон небрежно осматривает Роберта с головы до ног и закатывает глаза. Дауни знает, что Скарлетт его безумно любит и, может быть, даже будет терпеть его выходки дольше, чем кто-либо другой. Но, если дело касается Криса, то… его Скарлетт любит на порядок больше. Дауни даже ревнует. Совсем немного.

— У меня на это есть все основания, — хмыкает Роберт и танцующей походкой в несколько шагов оказывается рядом со Скарлетт. — Ты сегодня великолепна, — шепчет Роберт ей на ухо.

— А ты невыносим, — Йоханссон смотрит на него серьёзно, даже слишком. Дауни подозревает, что с рождением дочери материнский инстинкт у неё гипертрофировался, раз она продолжает играть заботливую мамочку не только дома, но и здесь. 

— Поставишь меня в угол?

— Посоветую Крису держаться от тебя подальше. 

— Один-ноль. Моя подача.

— Окончательный счёт. Гейм, сет, матч, — Скарлетт кивает Роберту за спину и многозначительно смотрит на него. Дауни не успевает обернуться, а подошедший сзади Крис уже придерживает его под локоть. Роберт невольно дёргается, ощущая крепкую хватку, а Скарлетт, ухмыляясь, медленно от них отходит. Не зря Роберт пару раз огрёб за шутки о её новой роли. Змея — это прямо Скарлетт. Стоит об этом упомянуть раз-другой при удобном случае.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пересел? — Крис заглядывает в глаза Роберту, и до Дауни в момент доходит — Эванс совершенно не понимает, как себя с ним вести после ночи в Сеуле. А ещё понимает, что Крис не шарахается с криками и не прячется за чужими спинами. Да здесь и не за кого прятаться — Хэмсворта нет, а Скарлетт же слишком миниатюрная, да и пошлёт его самого разбираться с Дауни-проблемой. Роберт уверен — они оба её достали.

— Скорее, это я пересяду. К тебе на колени! — Роберт подмигивает Крису. Эванс недоумённо открывает рот и сразу его захлопывает, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба. — Расслабься, Флаундер, папочка пошутил. 

— Ты иногда шутишь…

— Ниже пояса? 

— И блестяще выкручиваешься, — Крис хмыкает, пропускает ассистента в просторный холл, у выхода которого они стоят, отвлекаясь, и отпускает локоть Дауни. Роберт придерживает Криса за мягкую ткань толстовки и делает шаг навстречу — у Роберта вообще нет никакого понятия о личном пространстве, которое он постоянно нарушает, играя. Просто на этот раз Дауни зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не было.

— А иногда я не шучу, ты ведь понимаешь? — у Роберта взгляд открытый, глаза блестят, и дело совсем не в линзах, а в самом Крисе. 

— Роб.

— И никаких «Бобби»? Я понял, разговариваем серьёзно, — Дауни передёргивает плечами. — Я пошутил, Крис. Я хочу, чтобы ты сидел рядом со мной.

Эванс задерживает взгляд на пальцах Роберта, которыми тот продолжает теребить резинку на подоле толстовки, пока Дауни не отступает на шаг. 

— Помнишь, что я говорил? Просто дыши, — Роберт соскакивает со скользкой темы с идиотскими полунамёками. У них будет достаточно времени после пресс-конференции, или на следующей неделе, или через год — мало ли, когда он опять решится бросить гордость к ногам сорок четвёртого размера, — а сейчас есть вещи поважнее. 

— Я почти в порядке, — хмыкает Крис, почесав бороду. — Ещё пара таких выходов, и даже дёргаться перестану, — его последние слова тонут в зевке, который он глушит большим глотком из бумажного стакана.

— Это хоть кофе? — Роберт стучит ногтем по картонному ободку стакана, прежде чем выхватить его у Криса. 

— Это просто кофе, — Эванс с серьёзным видом кивает. Прошлая презентация и мучительный перелёт в компании бумажного пакета после неё заставили его притормозить с топпингами.

— А то обманешь, один глоток — и будете меня вылавливать по притонам, — глотнув из стакана, Роберт кривится — напиток крепкий, без сахара и оставляет неприятный горький осадок в горле.

— Всё настолько плохо?

— Рассматриваю все варианты падения на дно. Я свою норму знаю. Был там и мне там не понравилось. Ты когда-нибудь высыпаешься?

— Не на этой неделе. И не на следующей. Проблемы с контролем?

— А ты будто не знаешь, Крис. Контроль вообще такая интересная штука. Вот вроде держишься, уговариваешь себя и даже сам себе веришь, жить с этим учишься. А затем один шаг — и ты стоишь в трусах и носках посреди сто первой трассы за Хайден Хиллс и переползающий дорогу броненосец указывает тебе хвостом в сторону Лос Анджелеса.

— Мы всё ещё говорим об алкоголе?

— Конечно. А о чём ещё?

— Тогда я не хочу это знать!

— А я не хочу в подробностях рассказывать!

У Криса громкий и заразительный смех. А Роберт добивается именно этого — Эванс больше думает о броненосце, чем о толпе журналистов за дверью, когда Роберт отдаёт ему стакан и подталкивает к выходу.

— Ну что, пора устраивать шоу? Папочка готов. Можешь спрятаться за моей могучей спиной, я всегда тебя прикрою.

Взгляд Криса полон благодарностью, и Дауни хочется думать, что и спокойствием. 

Он выпархивает к журналистам, одаривая всех воздушными поцелуями, а Эванс чуть ли не по стеночке проскальзывает за ним.

Их стулья всегда стоят в полуметре — достаточно, чтобы не задевать друг друга локтями, но слишком мало, чтобы ненароком не коснуться. Особенно, если коснуться специально.

Конечно, именно это Роберт и делает, когда становится скучно. А скучно ему становится практически сразу. И дело не только в том, что ему не задают вопросов или в том, что Марк, сидящий по правую руку от него, больше перешёптывается с Джереми. Дело в том, что Крис, попивая кофе из большого стакана, вовсю милуется со Скарлетт, будто его шея может поворачиваться только вправо.

Поэтому Дауни вальяжно раскидывается, опуская руку на спинку стула Криса. Спинка практически такая же горячая, как и сам Крис, и Роберт почти неощутимо проводит ногтями под лопаткой Эванса. Будто чешет, как щенка, и Крис напрягается. Правда, лишь на мгновение, но Дауни этого достаточно. Может, Эванс сегодня и в красном, но именно Роберт горит рядом с ним, особенно, когда Крис ему улыбается.

Им везде задают почти одинаковые вопросы, даже готовиться особо не надо, а всего лишь повторять один и тот же текст разными словами. Иногда Роберту хочется, чтобы у них спросили нечто более провокационное, а не о любимых персонажах или сюжетных линейках. Но, может быть оно и к лучшему — можно расслабиться, отвлечься на шов на красной толстовке, привлечь к себе внимание Эванса, поймать огонёк в его глазах и понять, что по сути ничего не изменилось. Эванс всё так же смущённо отводит взгляд и всё так же смеётся над любой шуткой Роберта. Во всяком случае на публике, где всегда есть на кого переключиться. 

Если Роберта и задевает реакция Криса на их невербальное единогласное молчание по определённому событию, то он никак это не демонстрирует. Случившееся несколько дней назад не имеет никакого отношения к промо-туру и к окружающим их людям. И этот вопрос можно решить после премьеры. В конце концов их номера разделяет всего лишь один этаж. 

Они так и идут, как сидели, втроём — Крис, Роберт и Скарлетт. Дауни обнимает обоих, перешучивается со следующим за ними Марком и игнорирует тот факт, что Эванс всё время пытается отстраниться. Будто близость Дауни ему неприятна. 

Что ж, Роберт никогда не отличался особым терпением, когда не получал того, чего хочет. А в умении поддеть, озлобленно и бесцеремонно, ему нет равных. Эвансу не стоило об этом забывать.

— Останешься в красном? Сегодня это твой цвет! — спрашивает Роберт, когда они спускаются на подземную парковку. Вдалеке слышны крики, но охрана не пропускает ни одного фаната, пытаясь расчистить путь для автомобилей.

— Нет, точно нет! Пиджак и галстук, всё официально. А ты?

— Никакого галстука! — хмыкает Роберт, невольно проводит пальцами по шее и ловит взгляд Эванса, следящий за его рукой. Ровно неделю назад Крис накручивал его галстук на широкий кулак, а Роберт в какой-то момент забыл, как дышать, прежде чем Эванс отпрянул, будто очнулся, и отступил на шаг. 

— О, я понял, ладно. Там Скотт и мне надо… — Крис неопределённо указывает в сторону чёрного седана.

— О чём вы, мальчики? — Скарлетт приобнимает Криса за талию, виском трётся о его плечо — у толстовки очень мягкая, приятная ткань. Роберт сам бы не прочь припасть к этому плечу, но, раз уж они делают вид, что ничего не было — значит ничего не было.

— О прекрасном Эвансе-младшем, — хмыкает Роберт и оглядывается по сторонам. — Скинешь мне его номер?

— Зачем?

— Хочу с ним поболтать, у нас есть… пара общих тем, — Дауни покусывает губы, будто подбирает слова. Скарлетт прячет ухмылку в плече Криса. Эванс напрягается, щурится и в секунду будто становится выше на пару сантиметров. Но не успевает ничего ответить, когда его перебивает Скарлетт:

— Я тебе скину. Или сам возьми у него. Привет, Скотт, — Скарлетт мягко улыбается и тянется поцеловать младшего Эванса в щёку.

— Что у кого? — Скотт её обнимает. склонившись, и становится рядом с братом.

— Взять. У тебя…— Роберт подмигивает Скотту и протягивает руку. 

— Твой номер, — равнодушно вставляет Крис, опережая Роберта. Он смотрит на Дауни, прямой, натянутый как струна. Йоханссон удивлённо приподнимает бровь и в какой-то момент невольно начинает поглаживать Криса по окаменевшему предплечью. 

— Эм, ладно, я дам. У Криса бы попросил, он бы тоже дал.

— Крис не даёт, я просто у тебя возьму.

Скользнув по руке Криса, Скарлетт гладит выступающие костяшки на его кулаке, пока Скотт набирает свой номер в телефоне Роберта. Когда Дауни забирает телефон, намеренно — Скарлетт в этом ни секунды не сомневается — задержав ладонь на руке младшего Эванса, Крис разжимает кулак и настойчиво отстраняется от Йоханссон.

— Поехали уже, — он окликает брата, бросает на Роберта нечитаемый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей и устремляется к машине. Скотт недоумённо смотрит ему вслед, перехватывает взгляд Роберта, прикованный к спине Криса, и, поражённый разыгравшимся перед ним шоу, пока что не спешит делать выводы. Которые сами напрашиваются, судя по резкому тону Криса и слишком активной рисовке Дауни.

Роберт хмыкает — уголок губ резко дёргается, язык проходится по зубам — когда седан отъезжает в сторону выезда из гаража. Скарлетт, постукивая каблуками по бетону, берёт его под локоть, цепкими пальчиками впиваясь в руку.

— Даже слышать, наверное, не хочу, что ты скажешь. Не поссорятся, — Роберт трёт переносицу и задумчиво поглаживает пальцем над верхней губой.

— Конечно, им же не по пятнадцать, чтобы из-за девчонки по разным углам сидеть. 

— Про девчонку я пропущу мимо ушей. Ну, так что скажешь?

— Чисто по-женски? Я бы тебе залепила пощёчину, сучка, — посмеивается Скарлетт, и Роберт обожает её мягкий смех. Он приобнимает её за плечи, целует в висок и ведёт в сторону своего авто. 

— А как друг?

— Как друг скажу, что тебе надо остановиться. Но ты ведь меня не послушаешь.

— Поздно останавливаться, — Дауни открывает ей дверь и забирается следом.

— Это то, чего я не знаю и не захочу знать, да?

— Что-то вроде. Просто поздно останавливаться.

— Надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— В это и проблема, дорогая. Я ни черта не знаю, что делаю.

***

 

— Эй, эй, ты куда? — Крис перехватывает брата за руку, когда он отступает на шаг. Но Скотт только натянуто ему улыбается и смотрит за спины Криса и Скарлетт. Роберт умудряется одновременно идти к ним, фотографироваться и отвечать на вопросы на все триста шестьдесят градусов, а ещё буравить спину его брата взглядом. 

Признаться честно, Скотт до сих пор не знает, как относиться к Роберту. Конечно, он прекрасный актёр и он делает многое даже слишком многое для его брата и для всего их сейчас окружающего в целом, но… да, для брата он и правда делает слишком много. Крис сам порой не замечает, как он разговаривает или смотрит на Дауни. А его периодические воспоминания о совместных съёмках, которые приходятся совсем не к месту, Скотта раздражают.

Ещё больше действует на нервы понимание того, что ничего хорошего не получится, если до Криса в конечном итоге всё-таки дойдёт. Потому что Скотт хочет лучшего для брата, черт возьми, только лучшего, а из этой истории не получится пресловутый счастливый конец, которому помешают слишком много «но».

Но Крис так задорно улыбается, когда Роберт обнимает его со спины, и сам тянется обнять Дауни, что Скотт решает сейчас просто отойти в сторону.

— О, прекрати, я тебя умоляю! — Крис опускает ладонь Роберту на плечо и смеётся. Дауни вспыхивает и тут же корит себя за секундную слабость — Крис горячий, волосы на затылке влажные, на висках поблёскивают бисеринки пота. Роберт крепче сжимает пальцы на его плече, невольно поглаживая большим по ткани. Но она слишком плотная, чтобы Эванс почувствовал столь мимолётное движение. — Ты лучше посмотри, как она великолепна! 

— Богиня! Будто ты ждал меньшего! — Роберт с удовольствием поддерживает восхищение вечерним образом Йоханссон — карминовые губы и мраморная кожа притягивают взгляд. И Дауни действительно считает Скарлетт одной из самых красивых женщин в мире.

— А себя вы в зеркало видели? Один лучше другого! — Скарлетт широко улыбается, оглядывается на фотографа и грациозно становится между Крисом и Робертом, обнимая обоих за талию. Ладонь Дауни невольно оказывается на руке Криса, и он скользит по ней пальцами, вновь не отказывая себе в желании лишний раз до него дотронуться, тут же переключая всё своё внимание на Йоханссон. 

— Он прав, ты великолепна, — шепчет Роберт на ухо Скарлетт. Йоханссон ослепительно ему улыбается — Дауни как никогда ранее любит эту женщину. Крис отходит дальше — Дауни отмечает, что Эванс попадает в руки брата, и к ним присоединяется Элизабет.

— А ты невероятно хорош, не я одна это заметила, — она кивает на Криса, полностью увлечённого разговором. Эванс безудержно смеётся на всё, что ему говорят, запрокидывая голову, и Скарлетт невольно хмурится. — Поможешь ему?

— Он взрослый мальчик, который знает свою норму, — Роберт грызёт губы, прикидывая в уме, как ему управляться с хмельным Крисом. — Да и окружающих всё устраивает.

— Что ты сделал, Роберт? Он… — замолкает Скарлетт, подбирая подходящее слово, — не знает, куда себя деть. Распыляется просто.

— Сорвался? — хмыкает Дауни. — Да, наверное, я сорвался. И… если хочешь знать, не жалею.

— Сорвался, а теперь держишь дистанцию. Зачем?

— Потому что теперь его очередь протанцевать мне навстречу.

— Ты его изводишь.

— Ну, конечно, и все вдруг забыли, как он изводил меня! — Роберт саркастично усмехается, качая головой. 

— Он вообще не думал, будто ты не знаешь.

— Мне от этого не легче. Он просит моей помощи, он стучится по вечерам в мой номер, он почти меня… — Роберт вовремя затыкается, глубоко затягивается и медленно выдыхает. Ему нет необходимости заканчивать свою мысль — Скарлетт прекрасно понимает, о чём Дауни говорит. 

— И ты решил…

— Я просто рискнул. И судя по тому, что он не шарахается от меня, но продолжает делать вид, что между нами всё по-прежнему, он строит из себя невъёбенную мисс О’Хара. А меня это не устраивает. Знаешь, я не перед каждым на колени опускаюсь. 

— Нет, Роберт, нет, заткнись! — Скарлетт шутливо закрывает уши ладонями, чтобы не слышать. Но Роберт не собирается рассказывать ей больше, чем нужно. Не сейчас и, наверное, никогда, если Эванс ещё хотя бы раз посмотрит на него, будто между ними всё по-прежнему. Потому что, чёрт возьми, по-прежнему никогда уже не будет — ему пятьдесят, а не семнадцать, чтобы пытаться снова и снова. В конце концов, чувства собственного достоинства у него не занимать. А если Крис продолжит врать самому себе и его будет всё устраивать, значит это самое долбаное «всё» устроит и Роберта.

Так он думает до самого выхода на сцену, и у него почти получается себя уговорить. Только вот ладонь Криса под пиджаком очень горячая, поглаживает его по груди, другая придерживает между лопатками, будто это ему, Роберту, необходимо успокоение, а не глыбе неуёмной энергии за сто восемьдесят ростом. Всё дело в том, что Роберт старше и роль наставника удаётся ему «на ура». А Эванс очевидно идёт по лёгкому пути — следуя, но не предопределяя.

Эванс опять не думает. На публике, в компании людей, которые стали ему в какой-то степени семьёй, он с удовольствием играет роль младшего брата, которого все опекают. Он чувствует себя комфортно и свободно, и это прекрасно. Роберт действительно так считает, ведь, если задуматься о проблеме Криса — это замечательно, что он находится в уютной для себя обстановке.

Единственное, что Роберта никак не устраивает — это некое безразличие к более серьёзным темам, к которым Крис имеет непосредственное отношение. К нему, Роберту, например. 

— Будешь моей вишенкой на торте! — Дауни и не спрашивает вовсе, когда ловит Криса между декорациями. Эвансу почти удаётся сбежать после «выставки» в какой-нибудь заранее высмотренный безопасный угол.

— Я похож на десерт? — фыркает Крис, но улыбка почти сразу сползает с его лица, когда Роберт приподнимает пальцами его подбородок.

— Не то слово. Скотт! — он протягивает Скотту телефон, но не отводит от Криса взгляд. — Поможешь сохранить наш небольшой секрет?

— Секрет о чём? — Крис усмехается и наклоняет шею, избавляясь от прикосновения.

— Секрет о сладком, — Дауни прикладывает палец к губам и шипит. 

Фотография получается отличной, но совсем не такой, какой хотел бы её видеть Роберт. Крис его обнимает, потому что Крис его всегда обнимает, ища то ли защиты, то ли успокоения, а Роберт не из тех людей, которые их могут постоянно и безвозмездно раздаривать. 

— Какие планы на ночь? — Роберт поигрывает телефоном, посматривая то на одного, то на другого Эванса.

— Прокатимся по городу и посмотрим, — Крис пожимает плечами. — А ты улетаешь?

— Не сегодня, — Дауни отрицательно качает головой и внимательно осматривает Скотта с головы до ног. — Не хочу спешить. Мало ли как ночь сложится. 

— О, у тебя тоже есть планы на ночь? 

— У меня всегда есть планы на ночь. Ладно, хорошо вам погулять, — Роберт принципиально смотрит только на Скотта, который теряется под его взглядом, но не сказать, что не понимает такого странного поведения Дауни. — Если что, я в шестьсот семнадцатом номере. Вдруг что.

— «Вдруг что» что? — Крис даже делает шаг навстречу Роберту, чтобы прервать этот странный и несомненно неприятный для него зрительный контакт. 

— Спроси у брата, он понимает, о чём я, — Роберт подмигивает Скотту, и Крис не успевает ничего ответить — Дауни перехватывает Беттани, и, без всякого сомнения, Эванс чувствует, как упускает крайне важный момент.

***

 

— Как насчёт «хватит»? — Скотт раскидывается на диване, вытягивает ноги, случайно задев чёрный стеклянный столик — алкоголь из дивизии бокалов на столе проливается. Скотт недовольно шипит и кидает на лужу несколько салфеток. Выхватив из одного бокала вишенку, он закидывает её в рот, отвлекшись на вибрирующий в кармане телефон. 

— Как насчёт «не лезть не в своё дело»? — беззлобно отзывается Крис и вливает в себя прозрачное содержимое одной из стопок. Он смотрит на брата, который набирает сообщение в телефоне. И нет, его совершенно не ебёт, с кем именно Скотт переписывается весь вечер. У Криса есть оглушающе-громкая музыка, ещё три шота и аппетитная мулатка, которая не сводит с него взгляда с первой секунды, как они поднялись на балкон. 

— Да без проблем, только мне тебя тащить через весь этот недо-мулен-руж, если ты хотя бы не притормозишь, — отвечает Скотт, не отрываясь от телефона. Он печатает быстро и много и смущённо улыбается, пробегаясь взглядом по тексту. Крис кривит губы и достаёт свой телефон — последнее входящее было сорок минут назад, а за ним семнадцать проигнорированных исходящих. Эванс кидает телефон рядом с собой и тянется за следующим шотом, пока Скотт не успевает его перехватить. 

— Джеймсу пишешь? 

— Эм, что? Джеймсу? Нет, не ему, — Скотт отмахивается, пересаживается ближе к брату и запихивает телефон в задний карман. — Может расскажешь, что с тобой? 

— А что со мной? — Крис отворачивается в сторону сцены — представление на ней яркое, девушки почти обнажённые, а музыка настолько резкая, что оставляет в голове лишь отрывки любой мысли. Кажется, что ещё немного — и мозг может взорваться в клочья. Но всё не взрывается и не взрывается. 

— Ты хотел расслабиться. Поэтому мы сюда приехали. Но, мне кажется, что ты ещё больше напрягся. Что с тобой происходит? — Скотт совсем не хочет лечить старшего брата, но, если единственный способ — это прикинуться таким же ничего не желающим понимать идиотом, то придётся пойти на этот шаг. Скотт не слепой, и весь вечер он ждёт, когда вся скопившаяся в Крисе подавляемая злость вырвется наружу.

Крис неопределённо хмыкает и молчит. Наверное, он бы ответил честно, если бы знал, что отвечать. Но, оказавшись наедине с самим собой, вне прицельного внимания всех и одного конкретного человека в частности, Эвансу только и остаётся, что биться о стену. Потому что всё идёт херово, и дело совсем не в Роберте, который сделал то, что сделал. А дело в самом Крисе, который теперь не знает, как с этим жить. 

Он смотрит на брата, вновь уткнувшегося в телефон, и испытывает неприятное напряжение. Последнее сообщение от Дауни жжёт в висках, а Скотт обычно не отворачивает от него экран, как делает это сейчас. 

Крис уже и забыл, каково это, когда душит от ревности. 

Скотт окликает его, когда Крис вскакивает с дивана и идёт в сторону той самой мулатки. Он приобнимает её, шепчет на ухо о том, что здесь слишком шумно, и он видел на её столике сигареты. Возможно, она составит ему компанию? 

Ему необходимо отвлечься, вновь почувствовать себя цельным и доказать самому себе, что всё произошедшее — всего лишь проходное событие в его необычайно насыщенной жизни, которую он, бесспорно, контролирует. 

Два раза предлагать не надо — девушка соглашается с удовольствием, на вкус Криса даже слишком быстро, но ему сейчас не до анализа. Ему надо вытравить из головы лишние мысли и да, Скотт прав, он приехал сюда, чтобы расслабиться. 

Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, Крис подкуривает себе — сигареты тонкие и сладкие, блядство, он терпеть не может такие, но особого выбора нет, и, приподняв бровь, наблюдает за тем, как девушка поигрывает с его галстуком, наматывая его на пальцы. Воспоминание бьёт током, и Крис затягивается сильнее, мрачнея с каждой секундой всё больше. 

Как зовут девушку, Крис не запоминает. Она говорит ему, что поглядывала на него весь вечер, что он безумно сексуальный и просит сфотографироваться для инстаграма. Крис усмехается, со злостью вминает тлеющую сигарету в стену и притягивает девушку к себе вплотную. Два часа назад Роберт тоже просил его сфотографироваться для инстаграма, обнял привычно за плечо и признательно чмокнул в щёку после. А Крис отпрянул, скинул его руку, о чём пожалел через пару секунду, наблюдая за тем, как Роберт темнеет на глазах, одаряя его неприятной ухмылкой. 

— Что с тобой? — шепчет девушка, когда Крис замирает, сильнее стискивая её талию.

— Ничего, — Эванс мотает головой — лёгкое головокружение от выпитого кажется незначительным — и тянет её за тяжёлую портьеру у одной из стен. Девушка совсем не против, она лезет целоваться, но Крис отворачивается и большим пальцем проводит по её губам, смазывая толстый слой яркой помады. Он не хочет после расхаживать с алыми разводами по подбородку и ему совершенно плевать, если девушку его действия обидят. 

— Никаких поцелуев, я поняла, — она пьяно смеётся Крису в ухо, касается губами его шеи и вжимается животом в его пах. У Криса стоит дико, ширинку распирает и, даже если он отвлёкся на случайную мысль, её действия заставляют вновь сосредоточиться на настоящем, задрав короткое платье и огладив бёдра. Девушка жарко дышит Крису в губы, не целует, дразнит, будто Криса ебут её игры, и улыбается, соскальзывая по его телу вниз. Крис опирается рукой в стену и, склонив голову, закрывает глаза, пока она пытается расправиться с его ширинкой.

К горлу подкатывает тошнота, и Крис старается дышать глубоко и спокойно. Возня у его ног больше раздражает, чем доставляет удовольствие — девушка совершенно не умеет брать в рот, больше выделывается, чем заглатывает, но смотрит так, будто считает себя лучшей из тех, кто у Криса был. 

В этом и состоит главная проблема. Подобное понимание выводит из себя больше всего, и Эванс отталкивает девушку почти сразу, подтягивает за плечи и ставит на ноги, коротко отрезая:

— Нет! 

Он прячет член в штаны и дёргает ширинку, когда Кэрри, точно, Кэрри, как психопатка из ужастика, пытается заехать ему по лицу. Если бы Крису не было настолько хреново, он бы, может быть, даже извинился. А сейчас он просто перехватывает её руку и вновь настойчиво отпихивает от себя. 

— Ты вообще кем себя считаешь?! — она кричит Крису вслед, но Эванс её игнорирует, вваливается в просторный холл на втором этаже и по стеночке направляется в сторону выхода, чудом не навернувшись на ступеньках. В кармане вибрирует телефон. Крис прислоняется к стене, зачёсывает назад мокрые волосы и отбивает вызов. Только заботливого Скотта ему сейчас не хватало. Последнее входящее сообщение числится тем же временем, что и полчаса назад. Крис хочет запустить телефон в стену, но продолжает таращиться в несколько слов на экране. 

— Какого чёрта, Крис?! — Скотт, протиснувшись через толпу, нависает над ним. 

Крис отталкивает Скотта, но брат не слабее его, поэтому он успевает перехватить Криса за руку и дёрнуть на себя.

— Отдай мне телефон, Крис! — он перекрикивает оглушающую музыку и выхватывает из потной сжатой ладони новенький самсунг. На нём нет пароля и увидеть открытый диалог не составляет труда. Скотт удивлённо присвистывает, перематывает на начало разговора и выпускает Криса, который тут же направляется туда, куда хотел — к выходу, а там в такси. Скотт закатывает глаза, прячет телефон в карман и, конечно, следует за старшим братом, которого очень удачно подхватывает, пока тот не проехался носом по асфальту. Завтрашние таблоиды были бы в восторге.

Такси ждёт их у выхода из клуба. Крис ныряет в него, чуть ли не в ногах путается, пытаясь усесться — сейчас он слишком неповоротливый и большой, в неудобном пиджаке, а на заднем сидении омерзительно мало места, чтобы развалиться и тут же вырубиться. Скотт пролезает следом, толкает Криса в бедро, чтобы двигался, и хлопает дверью.

Такси отъезжает от клуба, игнорируя вспышки фотоаппаратов неугомонных репортёров, пытающихся заснять прислонившегося к стеклу затылком Эванса.

— Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? — первым нарушает молчание Скотт, пролистывая переписку на телефоне брата.

— Нечего рассказывать, — Крис неопределённо отмахивается и кое-как стягивает с себя мокрый пиджак, подкладывая его под голову. 

— Да ладно! — Скотт увеличивает несколько слов и буквально тычет экраном в лицо брата. — Ну, так что, спросишь у меня или нет?

— Отвали, — шепчет Крис, прикрыв глаза, несмотря на то, что его мутит. По правде говоря, его мутит уже вторую неделю, как только начался пресс-тур, а алкоголя в нём за это время больше, чем сна и еды вместе взятых. С самого утра он перехватил только сэндвич и пару тостов с маслом, поэтому сейчас особо не рискует обблевать авто, но головокружение от этого не уменьшается.

— Крис, милый, — Скотт выделяет "милый" совсем как мама, и Криса невольно передёргивает, — ты что, его…

— Нет, блядь! — Крис пихает Скотта коленом по колену, вскидываясь и выхватывая у брата телефон. — Нет, я его не! Я никого не! А вот он делает всё, чтобы трахнуть меня в голову!

— И у него это прекрасно получается, — невозмутимо отвечает Скотт. — Роберт хорош.

— О, да, ты не мог этого не заметить, да? — Крис хмуро огрызается. — В свой телефон заглянуть не дашь, да?

— В смысле?

— Он тебе писал, и я это знаю.

— Ага, а ещё звонил и в номер напрашивался. Серьёзно думаешь, что ему всё равно, какому Эвансу голову трахать?

— А ты, я смотрю, психолог со стажем — можешь сказать, что ему надо?! Может, тогда и мне скажешь?

— Тебе уж точно я ничего говорить не буду. Окажусь потом крайним! Сам разбирайся в этих отношениях.

— У меня нет никаких отношений! 

— А я королева Шотландии, — Скотт закатывает глаза, отсаживается от брата насколько это возможно и прислоняется спиной к двери. — Что уже было, м? — он наблюдает за сгорбившимся братом с сочувствием. Крис трет лицо ладонями и еле слышно стонет, а затем смеётся, откидываясь на спинку сидения. 

— Было… — он пытается подобрать слово, но они все кажутся неточными, чтобы описать случившееся, поэтому просто указывает ладонью на свой пах и отворачивается к окну. Они едут по почти пустой дороге — изредка их обгоняют другие машины, светофоры мигают жёлтым, а от света проносящихся мимо фонарей уставшие глаза ещё немного — и начнут кровоточить. В такси тихо играет радио, Крис не разбирает слов песни. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает Кэрри, но единственное, что он о ней помнит — это отвратительные сигареты.

— Если хочешь знать, я думал, что этого никогда не случится, — нарушает молчание Скотт. — Я давно это заметил…

— М, как интересно, — Крис не поворачивает к нему голову, — и давно ты за мной наблюдаешь?

— Ты, конечно, центр моей вселенной, но не за тобой. За ним. Я просто думал, что он не проебёт всю рассудительность с тобой. Серьёзно, ты никогда не замечал, как Роберт на тебя смотрит?

— Я не знаю. Наверное, нет?

— А, точно, я и забыл, что ты тоже с башкой не дружишь. Пока не ткнёшь носом, ничего не заметишь. 

— Если бы ты не был моим братом, я бы тебя уже послал.

— Иногда ты сам напрашиваешься быть отправленным на хуй. О, я это сказал вслух? — хмыкает Скотт, приложив ладонь к груди.

— Выключай манерную блядь, — стонет Крис, откидывается на сидение такси и со стоном зарывается во влажные, грязные волосы. Присмотревшись, Скотт замечает след от помады на шее брата, но Крис совсем не выглядит довольным спустившим в кого-то человеком.

— Тебе лучше смириться, — Скотт хлопает брата по колену, а его голос звучит так участливо, что Крис не выдерживает и отпихивает его руку.

— С чем мне лучше смириться, а? — он огрызается, сжимает пальцы в кулак и не думает, не думает, не думает.

— С тем, что ты теперь всегда будешь сравнивать. Просто поверь моему опыту, а он побольше твоего — даже, если ты с ног до головы измажешься в помаде, лучше… — Скотт кивает на промежность брата, — ни с кем не будет. 

***

 

Конечно, Крис хочет открыть номер Роберта, с размаху въебашив дверь с ноги. И, конечно, он не может этого сделать. Приходится стучать по ней кулаком и дёргать позолоченную ручку долбаного президентского люкса. Под дверью загорается полоска света и слышится лёгкий щелчок. Крису этого достаточно — он пришёл не разговаривать, и уж тем более не собирается спрашивать разрешения войти.

Роберт только и успевает, что открыть дверь Крису — конечно же Крису, который названивал ему последние полчаса и оставил десяток голосовых сообщений, — как Эванс, будто щенка, хватает его за плечо и впечатывает в стену. Ногой он толкает дверь, замок щёлкает автоматически, и Роберту бежать некуда, если только в окно.

— Ну и долго ты будешь… 

— Рот закрой, — выдыхает Крис, вцепившись пальцами в горло Роберта. — Просто закрой рот и перестань.

— Что перестать?

— Издеваться! Тебе это не нужно! Мне это не было нужно! — последние слова Крис выговаривает чуть ли не по слогам, для убедительности встряхивая Роберта, сжав его голые плечи. Только сейчас Эванс замечает, что на Дауни лишь свободные штаны, а сам Роберт сонный и растрёпанный — на щеке застыла красная полоса от подушки, а грудь покрыта мелкими пересекающими друг друга рубцами, какие бывают, когда спишь на животе. 

— Конечно, не нужно, я вижу, — хмыкает Роберт. У него подрагивает голос, будто он боится или… Крис не в состоянии сейчас думать, что ещё за "или", когда плечи под его ладонями такие горячие.

— Ничерта не видишь, Роберт, — Эванс выдыхает и вновь с силой пихает Роберта в стену. Он сильнее, намного сильнее, чем Дауни. И Крис мог оттолкнуть его ещё той ночью, чтобы не допустить подобного исхода. У него перехватывает дыхание и сдавливает в паху от одних только воспоминаний об этом приоткрытом рте.

Самое паршивое то, что Роберт мог улететь сразу после премьеры, как и Скарлетт. Помахать всем ручкой — и отправиться домой к семье. Но он остался в гостинице, перед этим весь вечер выматывая Криса то грязными полунамёками, то абсолютным безразличием. Будто для него привычное дело — вваливаться в номер к друзьям и отсасывать им между делом. 

— Ну и долго ты собираешься так стоять? Я успею вздремнуть? — Роберт скалится, вздёргивает подбородок и с вызовом смотрит в голубые, поддёрнутые пьяной дымкой глаза. У него дерзкий взгляд и издевательски искривлённые губы, а Крис вспоминает, как думал об этих губах, когда случайная девушка пыталась ему отсосать. С какой злостью и бесстыжей похотью он, закрывая глаза, невольно представлял их на своём члене. 

— Рот закрой! — грубо обрывает его Крис, отпуская одно плечо Роберта, и шарит по карманам, выуживая из заднего полупрозрачный квадратный пакетик. — Этого хотел, Бобби?! — Крис сильнее смыкает пальцы на плече Роберта и тянет его сторону спальни. На его стороне эффект неожиданности, иначе Дауни так послушно бы не тащился, отпирался бы, пытался вырваться. Но он всё ещё ошалевший и сонный, и это на руку Эвансу, когда он толкает Роберта на кровать, а сам сбрасывает пиджак и жилетку, вырвав с мясом несколько пуговиц, и заваливается следом. 

Крис не думает ни секунды, вталкиваясь меж губ Роберта языком. От Криса несёт алкоголем, он кусается и, Дауни уверен, особо не соображает, что делает. Но Роберту, наверное, похуй — он ответно лижет губы Криса и лезет руками в промежность, наскоро пытаясь расстегнуть ширинку и стащить с Эванса брюки. 

Эванс тяжёлый. Он наваливается на Роберта, сжимает пальцы на его затылке, резко дёргает всклоченные волосы. Роберт шипит ему в губы, Крис ловит его шипение, глубже вталкивает язык в рот и лезет ладонями под резинку пижамных штанов. Роберт дёргается, когда Крис сжимает его задницу, мнёт горстями и сильно трёт влажными от пота пальцами меж ягодиц.

— Крис! Не…

— Заткнись! — Эванс приподнимается над Робертом, резкими, отрывистыми движениями стаскивает брюки с бёдер и рвёт пакетик с презервативом. — Думал, можешь вот так просто издеваться?! Какого хрена ты влез? Какого, Роберт, ты это сделал?!

Встрепенувшись, Дауни упирается руками в плечи нависшего над ним Криса. Он проводит пальцами по напряжённой шее и смазывает липкий слой помады. Пусть Роберт её не видит, но, чёрт, он знает, как она чувствуется на коже.

— Что, с девочкой не получилось? — ядовито спрашивает Роберт, и тут же хрипит, когда Крис впивается пальцами в его горло. 

Эванс до дикого умопомрачения жаждет, чтобы Роберт заткнулся и не провоцировал его. Где-то в подсознании он всё ещё хочет остановиться, вскочить с кровати и выбежать из этого номера. Исчезнуть, оставив Дауни одного разбираться с их общей проблемой. Но в полутьме у Роберта бешено блестят глаза, рот приоткрыт в немом стоне, между ног горячо, а вокруг пальцев тесно. И Эванс просто перестаёт соображать что-либо связное, толкнувшись головкой внутрь.

Подрагивающей рукой Крис сжимает горло Роберта, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Дауни не вырывался. Наклоняется близко, почти вплотную, опаляя дыханием щёку. И толкается вперёд. Он глубоко, настолько глубоко, что у самого темнеет в глазах, по самые яйца, ещё немного — и до глотки достанет. Но он вдавливается и вдавливается глубже, подбрасывая Роберта за задницу. Дауни сжимает его бёдра, пятками давит в поясницу и крепко цепляется в плечо. Он всё ещё вырывается — слабо, глупо, будто пытается перекроить случившееся, но Крис чувствует членом, что Роберт не хочет останавливаться. Он тугой, до помутнения тесный — ни с кем не трахался, никому не давал за весь полтинник. Мог подставиться в четырнадцать кузену, в девятнадцать другу, в двадцать три, блядь, Джеймсу. Он сидел в тюрьме, но Крис знает, верит, что его там не вскрыли. В рот драли определённо — Эвансу никто так не отсасывал. Но сейчас, именно сейчас, Роберт даёт впервые, и это потрясающее ощущение, от которого сводит в яйцах.

— Этого хотел, Бобби? — опять спрашивает Крис, на этот раз почти в самые губы, и резко отстраняется, приподнимаясь на руках. Он отпускает горло Роберта, иначе просто переломает ему шею, садится на колени и вновь наклоняется, подхватывая Дауни под бёдра. 

— Ты этого хотел, Крис, — выдыхая с кривой усмешкой, Роберт цепляется за его шею и тянет к себе, другой рукой сжимает за ягодицу до боли, пытаясь просто ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, иначе его скрутит. Он предполагал, как будет ощущаться член в заднице, но даже подумать не мог, что его будет выворачивать от самого только ощущения плотной, натянутой заполненности. 

Ему до безумия жарко и мокро. Крис крепко держит его за бёдра и беспрестанно вколачивается, злой, возбуждённый и невероятно отзывчивый. Эванс сдерживает себя, а Роберт крепче сжимает его затылок и лезет целоваться. 

Поза отвратительная, Роберт почти висит на нём и тянет вжаться плотно. Крису неудобно двигаться, мышцы в пояснице натянуты до предела и член всё время выскальзывает. Дауни вскидывается и не даёт себя трахать так, как хочет Эванс, и лучшее, что можно придумать — это перевернуть его на живот, вздёрнуть бёдра и выдрать. Но Крис не может оставить ни на секунду мокрый мягкий рот. Роберт целуется восхитительно, трахается с ним языком, и от этих поцелуев у Криса тянет в яйцах. 

Эванс сбивается в который раз, бьёт кулаком по матрасу и, впившись губами в шею Роберта — Дауни вскрикивает и шипит, запрокинув голову — усаживает его на себя. Член проскальзывает почти по основание, и ощущение плотных мышц восхитительное и дикое. Крис даже замирает на мгновение, чтобы насладиться этими секундами, и тут же сдавленно охает, когда Роберт ведёт бёдрами. Дауни любит и умеет трахаться, Крис в этом не сомневался, но, чтобы так подмахивать, надо иметь талант от бога. 

Кожа под пальцами Криса мокрая и такая же плотная, как у него. Не сравнить с женщиной, но Эванс больше не хочет сравнивать — ему безумно хорошо, перед глазами темнеет, дыхание рваными комками вырывается из груди, а Роберт лишь ловит эти выдохи своим потрясающим ртом и волнообразно наталкивается задницей. Между ними липко от пота и слюны — Крис сплёвывает себе на ладонь и надрачивает вжатый в свой живот член. Он плотный в ладони, твёрдый, и Эвансу нравится водить по нему сомкнутыми пальцами, тем самым заставляя Дауни сдавленно стонать и сильнее сжиматься.

Опьянение не отпускает его, совсем нет. Но Крис твёрдо знает, что Роберт кончит первым, пусть придётся трахать его до самого рассвета. Ему необходимо, чтобы Роберт кончил первым. Крис не думает о том, хочет он что-то доказать ему или себе. Он просто испытывает дикую, необъяснимую потребность хотя бы ненадолго ощутить, что он может контролировать то, что происходит между ними. Иначе свихнётся.

Правда, если Роберт продолжит столь отзывчиво наталкиваться на него задницей, Крис свихнётся намного раньше.

— Как же ты хочешь, чтобы тебя оттрахали, — он смеётся в рот Роберту, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу. Ладонями Эванс разводит ягодицы любовника и наглаживает влажную кожу, чувствительную и натянутую, потирает её подушечками пальцев, надавливает плотнее, от чего Роберт дёргается и вскрикивает ему в рот.

— Как же ты хочешь меня, — Роберт хмыкает и вновь стонет, уткнувшись Крису в плечо. Он смыкает пальцы на плечах Эванса, хрипло, надсадно дышит, резче и резче насаживаясь на распирающий его член, чувствуя, как тепло разливается по бёдрам, как невыносимо тянет в паху.

Крис не может с ним спорить, особенно, когда Роберт туго сжимается и ведёт бёдрами по кругу. У Криса перехватывает дыхание, пальцы сильнее смыкаются на чужих бёдрах и каждое его движение подчиняется лишь инстинктам — вперёд, вперёд, сильнее, глубже, ещё и ещё, когда он придавливает Роберта всем весом к кровати, исступлённо двигая бёдрами. 

Скомканное одеяло неудобно давит в бок, когда Крис скатывается с Роберта. Он приподнимается, стаскивает сбитые на щиколотках брюки и запускает их куда-то за кровать. Рубашку он снимает медленно, жалея хотя бы оставшиеся пуговицы, ведёт широкими плечами, скидывая мокрую от пота ткань, и запускает её в ту же сторону, куда и брюки.   
И против собственной воли стонет, когда Роберт снимает с его члена презерватив. Это действие кажется чересчур интимным, и Роберт просто делает это, а затем кое-как сползает с кровати и идёт в сторону ванной комнаты.

Эванс падает на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в согнутый локоть. Он слышит, как шумит в ванной вода, и, наверное, ему тоже стоит принять душ, но Крис не может двинуться с места. Во всём теле чувствуется приятная расслабленность и хочется немедленно уснуть, вырубиться до самого утра. Кружится голова, поэтому Крис переворачивается на спину, и правда пытается держать глаза открытыми, но шум воды кажется всё отдалённее и отдалённее, а затем и вовсе исчезает, когда Эванс проваливается в сон.

***

 

— Сколько же ты весишь? — сонно ворчит Роберт, пытаясь вытянуть из-под Криса одеяло. Эванс, подобрав под себя большую его часть, спит, зарывшись лицом в подушку. И, может быть, Роберт бы оценил и широкую спину, и покатые плечи, и вообще само присутствие Криса в его постели, но Эванс, эгоистичный козёл, заграбастал себе единственное доступное в периметре кровати одеяло. А Роберт элементарно под утро замёрз. — Или ты отдашь мне одеяло, или выметайся в свой номер! — он сильнее пихает Криса в спину, и тот переворачивается на другой бок. Лицом к лицу с Робертом.

— Просто дай мне ещё поспать, — шепчет Крис пересохшими губами, вытягивает из-под себя одеяло и пихает его Роберту. 

— Да сколько угодно, — Дауни переворачивается на живот и обнимает подушку.

Присутствие Криса в его постели утром кажется чем-то диким. Роберт столько раз представлял, какой у них мог бы быть секс, но ни разу не думал о том, что будет после него. Не задумывался о неловкости или стыде, которые могут охватить, когда Крис спросонья притянет его к себе, а затем замрёт, тоже, видимо, осознавая, где он находится.

Так что да, присутствие Эванса в его постели поутру кажется странным. 

Крис глухо стонет и трёт ладонью сонные глаза. Он не знает, который сейчас час, и сегодня у них со Скоттом самолёт. Но, если бы он опаздывал, Скотт бы уже ломился в дверь этого номера, как и сам Крис ломился сюда вчера. Потому что Скотту не составит труда догадаться, куда Крис пошёл вчера ночью, когда ударил кулаком по кнопкам в лифте и проехал на этаж выше своего. 

Сквозь плотно задёрнутые шторы пробивается утренний свет, постельное бельё пахнет потом и его собственным парфюмом, а Дауни лежит в нескольких сантиметрах от него, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— О чём я должен был спросить у Скотта? — нарушает тишину Эванс. У него закрыты глаза, и можно подумать на секунду, что он спит. Но дыхание у Криса частое, а всё тело напряжено.

— Каково это — отпускать себя, принимать, — Роберт с недовольным вздохом поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Я не…

— Я тоже, Крис. Но это ничего не значит, когда ты… нуждаешься в некоторых вещах. 

— Так просто?

— Именно, всё настолько просто. Ты просто делаешь, что хочешь, живёшь, как хочешь и берёшь то, чего хочешь. Потому что это твоя жизнь, и ты должен ею наслаждаться, — шепчет Дауни, серьёзно и доверительно, заглядывая в сонные глаза Криса.

— А ты?

— А я слишком стар для того, чтобы раздумать жить по этому правилу и присмиреть, — Роберт улыбается. Привычной для Криса, мягкой улыбкой, которую он обожает. — Давай спать, пока у кого-то из нас не зазвонил телефон.

— И всё не закончилось?

— Где ты набрался этой ванильной ереси? — Дауни смеётся, выше натягивает на них обоих одеяло и обнимает Криса за талию. — Пока нас просто не лишили возможности спать. Помнишь? Всё намного проще, чем ты думаешь. Надо только принять то, что ты делаешь, и не забывать дышать.

Крис мягко хмыкает, притягивает Роберта к себе — его колено оказывается вжатым аккурат ему в пах — безумно приятное, возбуждающее ощущение; и закрывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> * и ** — строчки из песни Muse "Psycho", которая играла во время награждения Роберта на MTV Generation Awards 2015.


End file.
